Companies or health insurance provides may establish flexible spending accounts for individuals such as employees or subscribers, which may provide a tax advantage. The individual may transfer or allocate funds to the flexible spending account. The individuals may purchase qualifying items at a merchant using funds in their flexible spending account in order take advantage of tax savings. As individuals increasingly utilize flexible spending accounts to make purchases at various merchants' locations, it may be challenging for a provider or administrator of the flexible spending account to monitor the transactions in order to improve aspects or benefits associated with the flexible spending account.